1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to supplying of liquid material for 3D printing and, in particular, to an automatic liquid supply apparatus for 3D printing and a liquid level sensor thereof.
2. Related Art
3D printing relates to a quick shaping technique, also called “additive manufacturing (AM)” or “layer manufacturing”. According to a digital model file, 3D printing uses moldable materials, such as metallic powders or plastic, to build an object layer by layer based on parameters of the model file, thereby manufacturing a three dimensional solid model in any shape.
Since there are different shaping technologies for 3D printing, the 3D printing can be carried out by different ways. One way is to emit high-energy light beam to photosensitive resin, so as to form various hard slices to build a desired three dimensional solid model layer by layer.
According to the conventional 3D printing technology, any hard slice is formed by manually dispensing the photosensitive resin into a shaping tank until a predetermined liquid level is reached, which is quite troublesome and inconvenient. The photosensitive resin in the shaping tank may even be too much or insufficient from time to time, which is a well-known drawback since long time ago.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to overcome the above-mentioned drawback, on the basis of which the disclosed example is accomplished.